


Help looking for a story

by mylittleredfox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Post-Nogitsune, neglected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleredfox/pseuds/mylittleredfox
Summary: Looking for stories
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Ignored Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for stories

Specific fic: The pack and Stiles father basically ignore him after the nogitsune is gone and he becomes very depressed. Stiles is trying to give everyone space so they can grieve. Eventually, he goes to Derek's loft and sees everyone, the pack, his dad, Chris, Parrish, and Melissa watching a movie. He leaves after that after he confronts them all, I cannot remember where he goes. Stiles is very accepting of this treatment and seems resigned.

Details I remember:  
-WIP  
-The sheriff tells him to give everyone time to recover  
-He calls his dad who lies to him about where he is when everyone is together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://teenwolffinders.livejournal.com/484848.html


	2. Sterek fic: unappreciated stiles

I'm looking for a sterk fic a read a while ago. It was set in the future and derek and stiles are married with kids, I think one was a teenage daughter and she was born a were. Derek neglects stiles and it looks like derek doesn't respect his decisions for the family because he's a human so the daughter has the same disrespectful attitude towards stiles. The family ends up in a car accident and derek checks on everyone but stiles, stiles is hurt and no one notices. Later, somehow stiles ends up recovering in a cottage/cabin in the woods with the care of a woman/witch? In the end, derek and the daughter realize they've been acting like jerks and things end happily. I think derek and the kids go look for stiles in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://teenwolfsearch.livejournal.com/134975.html

**Author's Note:**

> https://teenwolffinders.livejournal.com/484848.html


End file.
